


A Love Affair

by HetaliaCrazy12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BoyxBoy, Lemon, M/M, Rochu, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaCrazy12/pseuds/HetaliaCrazy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yao works as a full time babysitter and is the lover to his fiancee, Arthur Kirkland. The two appear to be a happy couple, but when Arthur leaves for work and a large Russian male brings over his daughters, the truth starts to be revealed.<br/>(( Discontinued ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Affair

"Honey, could you get me a cup of tea?" Yao asked lightly, looking up from his phone for just a second to glance at his fiancee who stood, cooking in the kitchen. Or at least trying to. "And please stop trying to bake. You know you aren't good at it." Arthur turned and glared at Yao, but didn't say anything as he went over to the cup cabinet to pull out aa tea cup. "Please don't use  
your earl grey. It tastes like dirt," Yao complained then looked back to his phone, which was opened on the internet, in which Kiku told him about just last week. Yao knew a lot about google and the internet, but he never really used it because he never really got it. "Thank you!" He shouted after a moment, realizing he hadn't thanked the other for his hard work. Yao had to force himself to speak English because Arthur never could remember his language. Well, more so that Arthur didn't bother to. At times it hurt Yao's feelings, but other times the Asian didn't really care because the other made up for it with his body. 

"Well, your tea tastes like shit!" Arthur said angrily, storming over to Yao and roughly handing him his chai tea. "Here," He huffed. Yao took it gratefully and took a nice, long sip. He then pulled it away from his puckered lips and went back to his phone. "Looking at that damn internet again are you?" Arthur seethed. 

Yao hummed in response, looking up for a split second before his breath- taking honey gaze flashed back to the addicting screen. "Shi, and I don't understand. ." He trailed. "What am I supposed to do to get to this website?" Yao spoke as he just answered his own question by clicking on the search engine at the top of the screen and smiling to himself. "Never mind, I got it," He said happily. "But could you help me do this?"  
Arthur sighed. "Yao, I am very busy, and I have somewhere to be," He said irritably, turning around just before kissing the other on the cheek. 

Yao frowned and looked up. "Where do you have to be?" He seemed to have just realized the others presence at those words. "You're leaving again?" 

The British nodded and held the others hand in his own. The one without the tea cup in it. "I love you, dear," He said, but that didn't make him feel better. "I'll be back in twelve, okay?"

"Don't go," Yao protested, placing his phone next to him while he attempted to get off the cushiony couch. "Please. Just stay for today. . It's been a while since I got to spend the night next to you." He was pulled closer to his love, and he placed the side of his head against Arthur's chest. "Sometimes I wonder if you even love me."

Arthur felt bad for having to leave, but really, Yao was just another whore. He didn't mean anything at all to the Englishman. "I have to go." And without saying bye, Arthur turned and left, leaving Yao behind. 

Yao's eyes filled with tears. He had really been looking foreword to spending the night with his fiancee, but when life hands you lemons, you must sometimes learn to accept them. Yao turned back around and sat on the couch. He no longer felt up to setting up an account on Facebook. All that played through his mind was the chance he just lost to tell his fiancee that he was pregnant. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The phone rang over top the loud shrill of one and two year old angry babies. The Chinese male rushed over to the wall phone while balancing a one year old, teething baby girl in one arm, and another in the other arm. He pressed the ear part of the black phone against his ringing ear. "Ni hao, you are calling Wang Yao's baby sitting service. Are you calling to schedule a date for me to come and watch your child?"

A deep, masculine voice came from the other line, shocking Yao slightly. "Actually, I was calling about the age group you did for children?" The male on the other end was too balancing two kids in each one of his arms. Both were girls, and one was biting his long, white scarf, while the other was content on spitting everywhere. He was about ready to kill both kids. 

"Oh, well Monday through Wednesdays I can accept toddlers from the age two-four from 12:00 A.M. to 4:00 P.M. And on the rest of the days I can take one and two year olds for the same price." By this time, Yao had put down both girls and locked himself in his bedroom. "How old are they?" He asked.

"Well, Alya is two, and Polina is three. ." The male trailed. Yao was having trouble keeping up with the others accent. It was so thick for one, but mostly it turned him on. "How about I come over and we can work something out?" The male on the other end seemed to have enjoyed his chat with Yao was well because he was smiling, which was a rarity. He waited for the others response to come. 

"Shi, that sounds great," Yao agreed, hanging up then. He smiled after ending the call, but it was quickly removed when the door opened and in came a young Korean boy sniffling. "Young Soo, what is wrong?" He asked, coming closer and lifting the boy in his arms. "You can tell me." 

Young Soo buried his face in the others soft chest, staying silent for a little while before deciding to speak. "Mei bit me," He sobbed. 

Yao frowned and set the other down, but took hold of his hand. "Okay, why don't we go talk to her?" He suggested, smiling down at the Korean two year old. Young Soo was his favorite. He was such a sweet young boy. "Does that sound okay?" 

The Korean nodded, bringing his thumb to his mouth and began to suck on it. Yao smiled and walked out. "MeiMei, why did you bite Young Soo? You know how I feel about that."

Mei sat on the floor, dusting off her pink sparkly tutu. She turned her gaze to the taller male, frowning. "He tried to take my dink!" She protested, holding up her Cinderella sippy cup. Yao frowned and gave the younger a look that said 'I'm authority here and I say you are in trouble'. "I''m sorry," Mei said, standing and hugging her brother. Young Soo pulled away, not liking the close contact. Yao smiled and moved over to the kitchen to pull out the lunches that were packed for the four kids. He brought the containers over to the living room, sitting on the couch. "Oh! Is that my lunch?" Mei asked, rushing over. 

Young Soo pushed Mei out of the way to get in line first. Yao sighed and frowned at the young boy. "Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" He asked softly, pulling out the sandwich packed for him and his sister. "You were told to share half, okay?"

The Korean nodded and rushed off to eat his food with his sister. The next child came up slowly, seeming to not really want to be near Yao, but Yao was told she just was shy. He smiled and handed her her fruit loops. She looked cute in her little giraffe dress. He looked to the young boy who sat playing on his D.S. He frowned and walked over, placing his hand on the young ones shoulder. His mother didn't pack any lunch for him, but she did say he was autistic. Yao handed the young one a bag of Goldfish since he didn't have any lunch. The boy dropped what he was doing to snack on the chips. He smiled up at Yao and hugged him. "Thank you," He spoke in a raspy voice. Yao frowned but nodded. 

"You don't have to thank me," He said softly. A knock at the door broke their little talk and Yao stood, moving to go and answer the Asian styled wooden door. He sighed when noticing a large male with the cutest little girls standing next to him, each holding either of his hands. But what Yao noticed the most was the males large nose. It was so cute, and he found himself staring at it for quite some time. 

The male at the door blushed lightly, looking down to his daughters to stop the other from staring. "These are my kids. Their mommy is off at work, and I have had them for two weeks now. I think I need a break," He breathed out softly. 

Yao smiled at the kids and held out his hand for the larger to shake. "Well they are quite beautiful. I'm sorry," Yao blushed and bowed. "My name is Yao."

"Ivan," Ivan said, taking the others hand and shaking it. The first thing he noticed was the warm touch.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

"Oh, that is terrible!" Yao said, placing a hand on Ivan's shoulder. They had been talking for the past seven hours, and Ivan had found a way to Yao's heart. They were now sitting so close they looked to be cuddling. "Why do you stay with her?" He asked. 

Ivan frowned, his hand trailing to Yao's slender fingers. "The kids need a mother," He said. "And I can't crush their hearts."

Yao stared into Ivan's captivating violet orbs, falling in love each second that past. He wanted so bad to kiss the other, but he was engaged. He just couldn't. Ivan shook his head and looked away, watching the two girls play. "Well. . My fiancee. . he. ." Yao paused, knowing it was a bad idea to continue. At the realization that the other beat him, he felt tears pricking at his eyes. "I guess we both aren't doing so good." Ivan nodded and looked back to Yao. Just then, he took Yao's chin in his hand and lifted it. Yao thought he was going to kiss him, but he blushed when the other dropped it. "What?" He asked, seeing the concerned gaze. 

"He hits you," Ivan stated. He frowned and a low growl passed his lips. Yao sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, he does. . But I love him," Yao said quickly. Ivan shook his head, turning his gaze. "I do."

"Does he tell you he loves you?" Ivan asked. Yao was silent for a while and Ivan stared at him. "Has he told you today?"

"Yeah, before he left," Yao spoke softly. He was thinking about kissing the other and wondering how his lips tasted. 

Ivan nodded. "Did he kiss you today?" Yao shook his head, looking down. Ivan lifted the others chin with his thumb once more. "Do you love him?" He repeated. Yao shook his head once more. "Does he know you are pregnant?" Yao was surprised Ivan even knew that, but he shook his head, noticing that he was showing. "Is it his?" Ivan finished. 

"Yeah," Yao said softly. He was blushing darkly because the other was still holding his chin. Then something amazing happened. Ivan pressed his lips against his soft, waiting lips. 

"Did you like that?" Ivan asked when he pulled away. Yao nodded, but didn't answer. He pulled the other by his scarf for another kiss. Soon, Ivan had Yao like putty in his hands. They were both panting when they pulled away the second time. Ivan looked to see if the girls were watching. They were not. Yao's kids left a while ago. Ivan picked Yao up and carried him into the first room he saw. It was a closet. He shoved Yao against the door and thanked God there was a lock on the door. He locked it then occupied himself with removing his own clothes. He only left his scarf on. 

Yao blushed at the others large member. He didn't know what to do. "W-wait. ." Ivan stopped, hands on the others waist, pulling his lips from Yao's cheek. "I'm engaged."

"So show him what real love is when he see's these marks tonight," Ivan said softly. He was all about love and not lust. He really did love Yao. 

But did Yao love him?


End file.
